List of Sky's Special Powers
Sky's Psychic Powers are wielded via Sky's Arm Gestures which appears as a Simple Raise of his right or left arm to aim and Control his Psychic Powers or Directing it precisely...this allows Sky to target people to Psychically attack... Special Powers * Telepathy - Sky can read any Magix Fairies's Mind to his full potential that allows him to understand his or her thoughts without looking at them and from afar, Although It is usually a close range Technique, Sky can also connect people's minds to link Fairies allowing them to hear the other Fairies's Thoughts. * Clairvoyance - Sky can receive Information from Afar without the need for physical content and with only his ESP. * Precognition - Sky can see into the future with visions and dreams...However Sky's Visions and Dreams aren't reality and is seemingly represents his own fears via Nightmares and Painful Visions. * Post-cognition - Sky can view past events through his Clairvoyance or his Psychic Visions. * Energy Medicine - Sky can heal other Magix Fairies through lending them his Psychic Energy, Sky can also use this Ability to heal himself. * Dowsing - Sky can locate water within the World of Magix from afar which allows him to sense the Water in a beach or feel a Ocean. * Apportation - Sky can Psychically Teleport another Object to another point of Interest in seconds using his Teleportation ability. * Teleportation - Although It is still unknown how Sky possess a Teleporting Technique he does wield the Ability to Teleport another Person or himself to another point of Interest almost Instantly. * Energy Absorption - Sky can absorb Fairy Magic to charge up or preserve his Psychic Energy which transfers to Sky's Body to recharge his Psychic Energy via his Psychokinesis. * Fairy Magic Manipulation - Using his Psychokinesis the power to move everything with the mind...Sky strangely is able to manipulate any Fairy Magic, capable of Vaporizing, Redirecting and sometimes Absorbing the said Fairy Magic. * Fairy Magic Immunity - Due to suffering the Effects of the Psychic or Esper Crystal Sky has become Immune to All Fairy Magic however might be enhanced which deems him Immune to Dark Magic Spells or any Fairy Spells from his Attacker, However Sky is able to absorb Fairy Magic to refill his Psychic Energy, Even Bloom's Fire Magic wasn't able to faze or Injure Sky. * Remote Viewing - Sky is capable of Sensing an Unseen Enemy or Fairy from afar deeming it Impossible to Escape the Psychic, Sky has also used this Ability multiple times...mainly in hide and seek to sense hiding Spots, Sky has also used this Ability to hear comments but his Enhanced Hearing is better suited for other Fairies's Comments. * Enhanced Hearing - Sky can physically hear other Fairies's Thoughts from afar Sky's Physical Hearing hears comments more clearly than his Remote Viewing Psychic Hearing which has muffled Fairies's Thoughts. * Foresight - Sky can sense a Single Incoming Enemy about to attack his fellow Specialists and his Beloved Winx Fairies sensing Danger, Sky is capable of warning his friends about the Incoming Enemy so they can be aware, Sky used this Ability in a far greater potential of sensing multiple Danger coming from the Enemies.